When we first met
by raawr dinosaur
Summary: this is a love story between alec and magnus    this is my first time writing a story, so please tell me what you think of it and any ideas to help me out? thankyou :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Blue Flame.**

'Alec, Alec!' I felt a pinch, 'huh, did you say something Izzy?' Izzy my younger sister rolled her eyes, 'I said, hurry up and get our tickets, you're holding up the line.' I looked around and saw the cinema worker waiting impatiently. 'Sorry about my brother, he's day dreaming again.'

'Izzy shh! Hi, could I get three tickets to the Transformer movie?' Izzy took the tickets and winked at the worker.

'Alec! Izzy! Hurry up! I want to get the good seats!' Max my little brother yelled excitedly from the cinema entrance. Today is his 9th birthday; all he wanted was a couple of Manga books and to see this movie. We went into the cinema and found the 'good seats' that Max wanted. The lights dimmed and the movie came on the big screen, I tried to focus on the movie but my mind kept thinking of other things.

Half way through the movie I saw a blue flame but it was gone in an instant, I looked to where I thought I'd seen the flame come from and saw no signs of it. I looked at my siblings to see if they notice anything, Max was staring wide-eyed and smiling at the screen and Izzy was staring at this guy, he looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. It looked like they didn't see the flame. Maybe I imagined it, I tried to focus on the movie but I saw the flame again, this time I was sure I didn't imagine it, I saw where it came from, it came from a man with eyes like a cat. It wasn't a man but a warlock; he came and sat next to me.

'You shouldn't use your powers in public,' I told him.

'You shouldn't be so sexy in public,' he replied and I blushed at the word 'sexy' 'someone might kidnap you and keep you as their own,' he added a wink, just for effect. I felt my cheeks burn even more. I could feel someone watching us, I turned and saw Izzy looking at us, and she must have heard us talking. She leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, 'he's cute and he likes you, ask him out!'

'How can you tell he likes me? And I can't just ask him.' She sounded impatient when she replied, 'just look at how he's looking at you and how he's talking-'

'If I may cut in,' the warlock said, I jumped; I didn't think he was listening. 'I would love to go on a date with you.'

The lights turned on, the credits were rolling on the screen and the people around us were standing up and stretching. I looked at the warlock, his hair was spiked up and full of glitter, he stood up, and offered me his hand, I took it. He raised my hand and kissed it, 'My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane.' He smiled, he had the most amazing smile I've ever seen, '..And your name is?'

'Um, m-m-y,' I hated myself for stuttering, I cleared my throat, 'my name is Alexander Lightwood. But call me Alec.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Phone Call.**

_Hi Magnus, would like to go out for dinner? Hey, I was wondering would you like to go out for dinner with me? Hey Mag, wanna go on a date?_ I have been thinking of different ways to ask Magnus on a date for the last hour, but I felt like I couldn't find the right words. 'Alec, just do it, there's nothing to be scared of,' Izzy said, 'just call him! If you don't, I will, I'll call the fanciest restaurant in town and-'

'OK! I'll do it, just stop bothering me Iz.' I picked up the phone and punched in Magnus' number, 'can you leave Iz? I can't do this with you staring at me.' Izzy sighed, 'fine, but I want to know what he says!' She got up from where she was sitting and left the room.

I rang the number and waited three nerve-racking rings, 'Hello?' Magnus sounded like he just woke up. I couldn't talk; it was like all the words I have been thinking to myself escaped me. 'Hello?' said Magnus again sounding more awake. I quickly hang the phone up. _Why did I do this? Why? He never would of said yes. I couldn't even say hi!_ Just at that moment the phone started ringing, I jumped. 'Hello?' I answered.

'Alec? Did you just call me?' I knew the voice instantly, it was Magnus.

'Yes'

'Why'd you hang up?'

'I thought I had the wrong number,' I lied, 'sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.'

'Disturb me? Alec, don't be silly, I've been wanting to speak to you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get a coffee, or dinner maybe?' I resist the urge to scream yes into the phone, 'Yes, I would love to go out for dinner with you,' I tried to make my voice relaxed, but failed. Magnus laughed, 'I'll pick you up at 8?'

'Sure, see you then.' I hung up the phone and went to go find Izzy, I found her in her room.

'Izzy, he's picking me up at 8!' I said excitedly.

'He said yes? I told you he would say it'

'Well, he didn't say it.'

'What?' Izzy asked soundly confused. I told her what happened, 'oh.. Well you've still have a date! Now what are you going to wear?' Before I got a chance to answer she was already dragging me to my room.

'Honestly Alec, why do you keep these?' She was holding up a pair of jeans. 'They have holes in them,' she threw the jeans aside and looked at me, 'I think we need to go shopping.'

'No, I'm not going shopping, I'll just wear something I've already have.'

'No you will not, come on, we'll get you something nice, some new jeans, a nice shirt,' I gave her a look, 'Alec do you want to look good or not?'

'Yes, but-'

'But nothing!' I could tell I was going to lose the argument. 'Let's go shopping!' Izzy squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Before the Date?**

The clock neared 8o'clock; I was starting to get nervous. My palms were clammy; I started to pull at my collar when Izzy yelled. 'Don't! Leave it alone, you look nice.' I looked in the mirror one more time, I was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue/black and white check shirt with a dark grey cardigan buttoned up over the top. I had to admit, Izzy did well, and I do look good.

The grandfather clock rang out, it was 8o'clock, and I started to panic. _What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't like me? What if he got lost and didn't know where to go? _Izzy looked like she read my mind, because she asked, 'are you ok, Alec? You look a little nervous. And I'm sure he'll be here soon, it's only just turned 8o'clock and he's going to love you.' Before I could answer the Institute's doorbell rang out, 'he's here!' Izzy giggled, she seemed more excited about this than I was. 'I'm going to answer it.' She announced.

'Wait Iz, no I'll-' I couldn't even finish my sentence she rushed out of my room and headed for the elevator.

I walked past the lounge where I saw Max reading one of the Manga book's we bought him for his birthday yesterday, 'hey Max' I gave a little wave.

'Where are you going?' He asked, 'you look all fancy.' I laughed a little, 'Thanks, I think and I'm just going out with a friend.'

'Oh, ok. Where are you's going?'  
>'I'm not sure yet-'<p>

'Alec!' I could just hear Izzy yelling out to me from downstairs.  
>'Sorry Max, I got to go, I'll see you later, ok? Bye'<p>

'Cya'

I got into the elevator and hit the down button. Ding. I was now on the ground floor of the Institute and I could see Izzy talking to Magnus, you could tell it was him just by looking at his hair, it was spiked up and full of glitter. I walked to the door, I could see Magnus was looking at me and I heard the last part of what he was saying to Izzy, 'my, my, isn't he looking mighty fine this evening.' Izzy just giggled. 'Well, hello Alec.' Magnus continued.

'Hey.' I was trying to hide that I was blushing.

We walked to the car and Magnus opened the door for me. 'Thank-you' I said, 'I have never had anyone open a car door for me before.'

'I open car door's because I'm a gentlemen and like my dates to feel special.' He grinned.

'Well, mission accomplished.' Magnus grinned even more, 'May I ask were we are going?'

'It's a surprise.'

'I hate surprises.'

'I have a feeling you'll like this one.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Date,

Magnus was right, I would like this surprise. We were at the show; I haven't been to the show since I was 7 years old. 'I thought we were going out for dinner?' I asked.

'We are, I just thought you'd like to stop by the show before we eat. Don't you want to be here?' I could hear the sadness creep into his voice.

'I do, I love the show, I haven't been here in years though. So what do you want to do?'  
>'Other than you,' Magnus winked, my cheeks burned. <em>He must love making me blush. <em>'I would like to go on the Ferris wheel.'

'Ok, let's go.'

We stood in line to buy our tickets, 'could I get two tickets please?' Magnus said to the carnie. _Two tickets? _'Magnus please say you bought two tickets because you wanted to go on the ride twice.'

'Nope, I bought two because there's two of us, here take your ticket.'

'No, I'm not taking it.'

Magnus muttered a few words and I felt something in my hand, the ticket.

'Take it back!' I tried to give him back the ticket but I couldn't let go of the ticket.

'Alec the only way you're letting go of that ticket is if you give it the carnie waiting for us.'

'Your mean.'

'And you're cute.' He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

We sat in our seats, Magnus turned to me and said, 'do you know what my favorite part about Ferris Wheels is?'

'No.'

'If the person your with gets scared you can hold onto them.'

'I'm not scared of heights though.'

'Well then, I'm scared of heights and need someone to hold onto.'

Magnus wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, before we knew it, the ride was over.

'I liked that ride, we should go on it again before we leave.' Magnus said and I agreed.

We wondered around, went on a few rides until we decided we were hungry. Magnus drove us to this fancy restaurant called, 'The Flying Horse' dinner was the usual, talking, joking, flirting and of course eating. Magnus excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom; I looked around the restaurant and saw someone's familiar gold eyes. Jace Herondale, my adoptive brother. I turned the opposite way and hoped he didn't see me, but then I heard his voice, 'Alec, Alec Lightwood, I see you sitting there on your own, turn around,' he teased, 'if you don't turn around in the next two seconds I'm going to-' I didn't find out what he was going to do because I could hear Clary's shushing him. Next I could hear footsteps walking my way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: This Could Be A Disaster.**

'Ignoring me, brother?' Jace questioned as he took Magnus' seat. _Great, this will be fun._

'No I wasn't ignoring, I was just,' I looked around for words, none came to mind, 'fine, yes I was ignoring you.'

'On a date?' Jace asked.

'Yes, now could you please leave before he gets back?'

'Who is he?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because I want to know who this guy is so I know who to tortured if you get hurt-'

'I will not be hurting Alec, that's something I will not let myself do.' Magnus interrupted.

Jace and Clary both turned to see who spoke. 'And who are you?' Jace asked rudely, he did not like people interrupting him. 'I am Magnus Bane and you are?'

'I'm Jace Herondale and this,' he gestured Clary, 'is Clarrissa Fray'

'Hi, nice to meet you,' Clary shook Magnus' hand, 'call me Clary.' She smiled sweetly.

'I know who you are Miss. Fray; you are the daughter of Jocelyn Fray. You look just like her.'

'How do you know my mum?' Clary asked.

'I've worked with her a number of times over the years.'

'Oh, ok.' Clary sounded a little confused.

'Jace, Clary could you both please leave now?' Alec asked nicely.

'Alec, perhaps they would like to join us,' Magnus looked at Alec and realized to late that Alec didn't want them to join.

'We would love to join you's,' Jace said, 'I'll call the waiter over and see if-'

'Jace,' Clary whispered, 'maybe we should give these two some space, I mean they're on a date.' _Thank-you Clary. _Almost like she heard my thoughts, she gave a little nod.

'Oh my, look at the time, I better get this one home before his curfew's up,' Magnus joked.

'And that's our cue to leave,' Jace said, 'Clary let's go back and finish our meal. Bye guy's.' Clary gave small wave good-bye as they walked back to they're table.

'I'll go pay the check, I'll be right back, try not to miss me too much.' Magnus winked and left to pay before I could argue.

Magnus drove around town for a little while before dropping me off at the Institute, we shared a few laughs, talked and told stories from our past. It was getting late; we knew I had to get home. He dropped me off and walked with me to the front door, like the perfect gentlemen, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, but I wanted more, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I knew I surprised him when I heard a little squeak, but then he kissed back. We weren't even there for 5minutes before the Institute door open. And there stood every Shadowhunter in the area. Dad was standing at the front of the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dad..

Dad was the only one who didn't know I was gay and now he's caught me kissing a guy, not just any guy but a warlock. Dad was wide-eyed and his mouth was opened slightly, 'Dad-' I started, but he just stared. A few minutes past but it felt like hours, he seemed to be coming back down to Earth, his eyes no longer looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his mouth was now closed. He pushed past Magnus and I, 'Dad-' but he kept walking, he didn't even glance back at us. The Shadowhunters walked past us too, I some looks of sympathy, some of respect, some of disgust and some wouldn't even look at us. But none of that mattered; I just wanted my Dad to talk to me. I should have told him when I told my family and friends, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because he was the man I looked up to my entire life. Maybe if I told him, he wouldn't of reacted as badly as he did. _I think._

'Alec,' It was Magnus who broke me out of my thoughts, 'it will get better, just give him time-'

'Magnus, can you please leave?' I asked without any emotion in my voice.

'Ok, but I'll call you later, everything's going to be fine.' Magnus placed a hand on my shoulder; I shrugged it off and walked into the Institute, leaving Magnus standing outside in the dark. 'Bye Alec.' I heard him say.

I hit the up button on the elevator; I stepped inside and rest my head on the mirrored wall. Ding. The doors opened, I stepped out and headed towards my room. I walked passed the lounge and Max was still up. 'Alec,' he said in his usual cheerful voice, 'how was your night?' I couldn't say anything, I tried to manage a smile but failed and I kept walking. 'Alec?' He sounded a little sad. I walked passed Izzy's room hoping she didn't see me, but of course she did. 'Alec! How'd it go! Did you have fun! Did you's kiss!' The mention of the word kiss reminded me of Dad's face. The tears came then. 'Hey, what's wrong? Did he do something! Ugh! You should never trust a warlock. I dated one once-'

'Izzy! He didn't do anything! Dad saw us kissing!'

'Oh, shit. What did he say? What did he do?'

'He said nothing, he only stared, then walked straight passed us, like we weren't even there.' My voice cracked on the last word, I couldn't speak anymore. Izzy hugged me and made soothing noises, she would always do this when I was upset. When I calmed down a little bit, I remembered Magnus, 'Oh my god, Magnus! I just left him outside, I need to call him and apologize.'

'I'm sure he'll understand.' Izzy reassured me.

I dialed Magnus' number but paused to press the ring button. _What if he didn't want to speak to me after what happened? _I thought back to what Izzy said and knew somehow she was right. The phone rang once before Magnus answered, 'Alec? I was just about to call you, are you ok?'

'I'll be fine. I just rang to apologize for acting the way I did-'

'You don't need to apologize for anything. I understand, you didn't tell you Dad you were gay and when he saw us, he was shocked and he didn't know how to deal with it. Just give him time and he'll come around, ok? Don't stress to much about this, I don't want that pretty little face of yours stressed out.' I could hear a smile creep into his voice; it made me smile a little bit. We talked for an hour and a half before I heard a knock on my door; 'Come in.' I called. The door opened and there stood Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Talk.**

'Magnus, I'll call you back.' I hit the end button on the phone; Dad just stood there and stared for a minute. 'Dad about before-'

'Alec, why didn't you tell me?' I couldn't look at him; I just stared at the pillow on my bed. 'I didn't tell you because I was scared of telling you.'

'Why were you scared?'

'Because,' I took a deep breathe, 'because I didn't want to disappoint you.'

'Disappoint me? Son, you would never disappoint me, I'm proud of you no matter what. I'm just upset because you didn't tell me.'

'I'm sorry.' Dad walked over to me and gave me a hug.

'You don't need to be sorry. I love you, don't be scared to tell me things, ok?' I nodded. I heard someone clear their throat; I looked up and saw Mum standing at the door. 'Sorry to interrupt. Robert, you need to go the library Raphael Santiago is waiting for you.'

'What's he doing here?' I wondered aloud.

'I don't know, he won't tell me, he wants to talk to your father.' Dad left the room and headed towards the library, I went to follow him but Mum stopped me.

'I think it's best you stay here. Raphael won't speak if anyone else is there, sorry.' Mum left the room. _I wonder what a head vampire is doing here? Why does he want to talk to Dad?_

I tried ringing Magnus back, but he didn't answer, no wonder, it was after 2 a.m. He was probably asleep. I figured I should try to get some sleep, but I wanted to see Magnus, my mind kept thinking about our kiss. I wanted to kiss him again and again; I wanted him to be in my arms, I didn't want to leave him. _I only had one date with him and this is how I feel about him? Why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this after a date. _I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would come.

I woke up still in my clothes from yesterday; I brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked at the clock. _10.30 a.m. _I never slept passed 8o'clock. I sat up and searched for my mobile, I found it on the floor next to my bed. **One new message**. It said on the screen, I opened and read it. 'Hey cutie, do you want to get a coffee? Magnus x.' A smile spread across my face.

I walked down Jane Street to the little coffee shop Magnus told me to meet him at. I sat down in one of the metal chairs out the front, waiting for Magnus. When I was waiting for 10 minutes before I started to panic, _is he going to show? If he is, where is he? Did he give me the right place?_ I pulled out my mobile and looked at the text. **Meet me at Grounded on Jane Street at 11. **I looked at the sign on the shop, Grounded, I was at the right place and on time. But where was Magnus? Just then I saw a familiar glittery hairstyle walk through the crowd. 'Alec, I'm so sorry I'm late, I can explain. I had a customer and she wouldn't leave-'

'You don't need to explain, I'm just glad you're here.' Magnus smiled and gave me a hug. 'I'm glad I'm here to.' He said in my ear. 'Now let's get some coffee. And go for a walk.' We ordered our coffees and started walking in no particular direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Before The Dinner.**

Magnus drove me to the Institute around 4o'clock. 'Would you like to have dinner tonight and meet my parents?' the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. 'Won't that be a little bit awkward, you know because of last night?' Magnus asked sounding a little nervous.

'It will be at the start, but it'll get better.'

'Ok.' He didn't sound like he believed me.

'Be here around 7.30?'

'I'll be here,' He leaned over and gave me a small kiss; 'now get out of the car, so I can go buy some new clothes.'

'But you don't need to buy new clothes-'

'Of course I do. Alec, I'll use any reason to buy more clothes.' I laughed, 'Ok, I'll see you tonight, bye.'

'Bye beautiful.'

I walked around the kitchen table telling Izzy what I planned for tonight, 'Oh this is great! Mum and Dad will love him, have you told them about tonight?'

'No, not yet. I'm going to tell them now.'

'I'll go with you.' We walked passed the lounge and found Church, the blue Persian cat. 'Church, where's Mum and Dad?' Izzy asked the Persian. He let out a meow and walked to the library. 'Thanks Church.' Izzy scratched the cat behind the ear, he purred. Mum and Dad were talking to Hodge, our tutor. They looked up when they heard the door close behind us, 'Hello children,' Hodge said kindly, 'how may we help you this fine afternoon?'

'Hey Hodge. Mum, Dad could we talk?' I asked.

'Of course, what would you like to talk about?' Said Dad.

'I was wondering if yous would like to have dinner here tonight and meet my,' I paused, _was Magnus my boyfriend or what? _'My, uh, boyfriend?' Dad went still, he was still getting use to the fact that I am gay. Mum could see that he was having trouble with it and answered for him. 'We would love to meet him, what time will he be around?' Mum added a smile at the end. 'Around 7.30.'

'Oh, look at the time, it's already 4:45, we must get dinner organized.'

We set the table, Mum had the meal cooking in the oven and told Izzy not to touch it; she was a terrible cook. 'Alec, do you know what you're wearing?' Izzy asked. I looked down at what I was wearing, 'I'm wearing this.'

'Oh no your not! It looks terrible. Honestly Alec, baggy jeans and a t-shirt? You're not going out for a walk. Come on, I'm going to find some nice clothes in that closet of yours, even if it kills me.' She mumbled the last part.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: It's Dinner Time.**

I was staring into the mirror, Izzy had dressed me up, she found a black long-long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans. Simple but effective, 'You look great!' Izzy said admiring her work, 'Alec you really need more clothes, tomorrow I'm going to take you shopping and buy you a whole new wardrobe.'

'I don't think that's necessary Izzy, my clothes are fine.'

'You've got to be joking me, your clothes have either holes in them or they're seriously out-dated.'

'They're fine.'

'They're not.' She argued.

'I think you and Magnus would make a better shopping couple than you and I.'

'That's a good idea. I could use someone's help with choosing clothes. And plus, I can tell him embarrassing stories about you.'

'Or maybe not,' I thought about all the stories she would be telling, 'Definitely not!'

'Fine, I'll just have to tell him them tonight then,' she burst out laughing, 'do you remember that time-' She couldn't even finish her sentence, she had tears running down her face, making her mascara run. We heard the door bell ring, that meant one thing, Magnus was here.

We were seated at the table, Mum and Dad sitting at each end of the table, Max, Jace and Clary on one side and Magnus, Izzy and I were on the other side. Magnus was quite, maybe it was because Dad was staring at him, I don't think he was even blinking. Mum was trying to make conversation, Max was asking Magnus if he liked Manga while Jace and Clary were whispering to each other while Izzy was in the kitchen. I was hoping she wasn't trying to make dessert. Suddenly Izzy burst through the kitchen door, 'Dad!' She sounded alarmed, 'you've got a visitor.'

'Who is it?' He asked.

'Raphael.' Dad stood up and left without saying a word. Izzy sat down in her seat. 'Magnus, I really like your shirt! Where did you get it?' Izzy asked. He was wearing a dress shirt that was covered entirely in sequences, it suited him perfectly.

'Thank-you Isabelle,' he said with a smile, 'I got this at a fabulous little boutique on 1st street. I could take you there one day if you want?' Magnus seemed to be more confident once Dad left.

'I would love to do that! We can be a shopping couple.' She copied what I said earlier.

'We could get matching jackets that say that, written in glitter.'

'Of course.' We talked for a while before Dad returned looking pale and tired.

'Robert!' Mum jumped up and went to him. She put her hand on his forehead. 'What happened to you? You look terrible!'

'I talked to Raphael,' Mum gave him a worried look, 'I'm ok dear,' Mum gave him another look that said, you're lying, 'really I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.' Something was going on between dad and Raphael, but what? I couldn't tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: My Room.**

I was washing the dishes while Magnus was sitting at the bench, 'I was to help, let me do something.' He grumped.

'No, you're the guest, your not doing anything.'

'But I want to help.'

'I'm not going to let you do anything,' Magnus was annoyed, 'cheer up grumpy, I'm nearly finished, I'll give you a tour of the institute if you'd like?' He seemed to cheer up a little bit.

'Do I get to see your room?' He was grinning.

'Of course you do.' I tried to wink but failed miserably, Magnus chuckled.

'Was that meant to be a wink?'

'Uh.. No.. Definitely not.' I lied.

'Alec your a terrible liar, maybe I should give you winking lessons.' he winked, we both started laughing at how bad that sounded.

We walked through the Institute hand in hand, me playing tour guide. The last room I showed him was my room. 'So this is where the magic happens.' Magnus laughed and sat on my bed. _I have a boy in my room! _Magnus patted the bed beside him; I walked over and sat next to him. He reached out, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close to him and he kissed me. 'I've been wanting to do that all night. And want to do it again and again.' I knew I was blushing and I hated it.

'Your making me blush.'

'I know, I love when you do that it makes you even cuter. It makes your gorgeous blue eyes stand out even more.'

'Stop it.' I playfully slapped him on the arm.

'Ouch,' he mocked, 'I'm going to cry now.' He faked crying and I wrapped my arms around him.

'Aww, don't cry. I'm sorry.' He laughed and kissed me again and again then we were making out.

There was a knock at the door, 'can I come in?' Izzy said from the other side of the door. 'Yeah.' Magnus and I called out in sync. Izzy open the door and looked from me to Magnus and back to me.

'What have you two been doing? You look guilty.' She laughed and sat on the blue armchair. 'Mum and Dad have been looking for yous, but I can tell them you're busy.' She winked.

'Tell them, we're on our way,' She left the room, I looked at Magnus, 'I guess we better go.'

'I guess so.' We both looked and sounded annoyed, but we knew we had to go because if we didn't they would send Izzy back to get us. We went back to the kitchen and saw Mum and Dad standing in their fighting gear. They were talking to someone; I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, they had their hood up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Mystery Guest.**

'Mum? Dad? What's going on?' I asked curiously.

'There someone here to see Magnus,' Dad gestured to the mystery guest, the person turned. I looked at Magnus; he looked as confused as I was.

'Hello Magnus.'

'Hey, what are you doing here?' It sounded like Magnus knew who he was. Mum walked over to me while Magnus and Marius were talking.

'We have to go, we'll be back late, can you make sure Max goes to bed on time? Love you. Bye.' Mum left the room and Dad followed. I looked over at Magnus and the man; they were talking in low voices.

'Magnus, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk, see you soon.' I started to leave but Magnus grabbed my arm.

'No, stay, Alec, this is Marius, he's an old friend of mine.'

'Friend!' Marius sounded annoyed, 'I was his boyfriend.' _Wow, this isn't awkward. _I could feel eyes watching me; I looked up and saw Magnus looking at me.

'Marius, it was good to see you again, but I think you should leave, it's getting late.'

'Of course, but we must catch up soon, it's been too long.' Magnus walked him to the door and let him out, while I stayed in the kitchen. Magnus walked back into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry about that, I had no idea he would show up, I have no idea how he found me here.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'Ok.' Magnus looked like he was trying to find words to make this less awkward, 'do you think you could leave here for a little bit? I want to show you something.'

'Yeah, I can. I'll just have to tell Izzy first. Stay here I'll go find her.'

I found Izzy sitting in the lounge with Max. 'Iz, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon. Could you make sure Max goes to bed on time?'

'Where you going? And sure.'

'I don't know where, Magnus just wants to take me somewhere.'

'Ooh have fun.'

'I will, see you later. Bye Max.' I called over to him.

'Bye.'

'What do you want to show me?'

'You'll see, were almost there.' I hated waiting, I just wanted to know where we were going but I knew Magnus wouldn't tell me. We pulled up outside a building in Brooklyn.

'Stay in the car.' Magnus said.

'Why?'

'I want to open the door for you.' He said it a little shyly; it wasn't like him at all. He got out, walked around to my side and opened my door. We walked up to the stairs outside the building.

'What are we doing here?'

'I wanted to show you my place.' We walked up the stairs and into Magnus' apartment. But we weren't alone; there was someone already there. Marius.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Marius.**

Marius was sitting on the couch in the lounge room. 'Marius? What are you doing here?' Magnus asked; I could hear something in his voice. _Anger, maybe? _'How did you get in?' Marius wasn't even looking at Magnus he was staring at me.

'Alec! What are you doing here!' He yelled.

'I came here with Magnus, I think you should answer his questions.'

'I think you should leave.' He replied.

'Answer me!' Magnus yelled.

'I'm sorry love-'

'Don't call me love! Now answer my questions.'

'I was hoping we could talk about us. And I know where you keep your spare key.'

'There's no us anymore! That's been over for months. And I don't have a spare key.'

'But there could be an us again. And fine, you got me, I had a key cut.' Marius was starting to scare me. _Has Marius stalking Magnus? _

'There will never be us again. I'm with Alec now and I love him so there will never, ever be an us again.' _He loves me? _I used all my strength to stay where I was and not say I love you back. 'And you had a key cut? Give me it now!' Marius pulled the key out of his pocket and hesitated to give it to Magnus.

'If you want it, you got to come and get it.' When he finished he put the key down his pants. I looked over at Magnus, his face had gone bright red and you could tell he was angry. I saw something at his hands and there were blue sparks shooting from them.

'Now listen to me, I want my key back now. If you don't want to get hurt then you'll give me my key this instant!' Marius seemed a little scared but didn't move to get the key from his pants.

'Like I said before, if you want it, you got to come and get it.' At that Magnus shot a flame towards Marius, he let out a little scream.

'I can't believe you did that, Magnus I was only joking, you use to love when I joked.'

'Yeah, USE TO. Not anymore, now give me that damn key.' Marius grabbed the key from his pants and walked over to Magnus and I, he handed the key to Magnus.

'Here, Alec you better treat him good! And Magnus, if this doesn't work out, call me.' He winked and left the apartment.

'I'm sorry Alec, this is the second time tonight that he's wrecked.'

'It's ok. Can I ask you, how long were yous dating?'

'We were dating for 3 months but I broke it off with him because he was being obsessive.'

'How long has it been since you were dating him?'

'6 months.'

'And he's stalking you?'

'I guess so. I had no idea that he had a key. I need to change the locks. Anyway we can't let this ruin our night. I want to show you what we came here for.' He led me through the apartment to the window and onto the balcony. It looked over all of Brooklyn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Something's Wrong.**

Magnus snapped his fingers and on the table, appeared a vase with red roses in it, two candles and a bottle of wine. 'Take a seat Alec.' Magnus took my hand and walked me to the table at the end of the balcony, he pulled my chair out and I sat down.

'Magnus,' I said as he sat in the chair opposite to me, 'why didn't you just snap your fingers to get your key back?'

'I wanted to hurt him. He ruined our night and I got mad.'

'Oh, ok. Did I hear you say you love me before?'

'Yes, I love you Alec. I know it's only been a few days but I love you. It was like the moment I saw you, I knew I'd love you. I know it sounds cliché but it's the truth. And I don't mind if you don't say it back, I just want you to know how I feel about you.' _Aww, he's cute._

'I-' I was cut off because my phone started ringing, 'I'll be right back.' I pulled my phone out of my pocket, stood up and walked inside. I looked at the caller ID. _Isabelle_. 'Izzy?'

'Alec! Alec! Is that you?' She sounded hysterical.

'Yes Izzy it's me, what's wrong?'

'It's Dad! Can you get over here now?' I looked out onto the balcony and saw Magnus looking at me, he looked a little sad. _I can't leave him here, but it's my Dad I have to go, but Magnus.._

'I'll be there soon.'

'Hurry!' She basically yelled into the phone. I hung up and walked back out onto the balcony.

'Magnus,' he looked up, 'I need to go, Izzy said something's wrong with Dad so I really need to go. I'm really sorry but can you take me back to the Institute?' Magnus didn't say anything but he stood up and walked back inside.

The drive back to the Institute was quite, too quiet. 'Magnus, before my phone cut me off before, I was going to say I love you too and I've never felt like this before.' We pulled up outside the Institute, Magnus turned the car off and turned to me. He only looked at me, then suddenly I was swarmed by kisses. 'Magnus,' I said in between kisses, 'I need to go,' kiss, 'inside,' I pulled away, 'Magnus, I really need to go inside, Dad needs me.'

'I'll go with you.' We walked up the steps and into the Institute, opened the door and Izzy ran into my arms.

'Alec! Something's wrong with Dad!'

'Where is he?' Magnus asked.

'In his room,' she started running towards the elevator, 'I'll show you.' We had to bolt after her to catch the elevator. Ding. We were on the second level, Izzy was already running for our parents room. By the time Magnus and I arrived at the room Izzy was standing with Mum. Dad was looking even worse than he was before.

'Mum, what's wrong with him?'

'When we left before it was because we got a call saying there was some sort of vampire disturbance, it was an ambush, your father got bitten.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Damn Vampires.**

'Bitten!' You could hear the panic in my voice.

'Yes.' Mum replied

'Is he..he..' I couldn't even get a sentence out. _You've got to snap out of it. Dad wouldn't have wanted you act like this. _'Is he going to turn?'

'I don't know.' I could hear Mum's voice waver, like she was trying not to cry. I thought back to Dad before and after dinner, he looked fine before but after he didn't. _What happened in between?_ I couldn't remember, but then one name popped into my mind. Raphael. He came and got Dad during dinner, but why? Why did he want to see Dad? One way to find out, go see Raphael.

'Mum, I'm going out. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Mum couldn't speak, but she nodded, I left the room, Magnus and Izzy followed me.

'Alec, where are you going?' Izzy asked.

'I'm going to find out why Raphael wanted to see Dad.'

'We're coming with you cuteness.' _Only Magnus could use the word 'cuteness' at this time. _

'No, you and Izzy stay, I need to find out what's going on, on my own.'

'Alec, he's my Dad too. I'm going with you.'

'And I'm not letting you go by yourself into a vampire nest.' I was going to lose this argument.

'Fine,' I sighed, 'Go get ready and meet me at the elevator in 10.' I said to Izzy, she ran off to go get ready, 'Magnus, do you need any weapons or protective clothing?'

'I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't need weapons or protective clothing.'

'Ok, well I do.'

We met back at the elevator, Izzy and I dressed in our Shadowhunter clothing and weapons in our strong belts. 'Where's Magnus?' Izzy asked, looking around.

'I don't know, I left to go get ready.' I saw Magnus, but it didn't look like him, he looked normal. He had changed out of his sequent shirt and changed into a grey long-sleeved shirt and black pants. His hair wasn't spiked up, it was flat and had no glitter in it. I couldn't help but stare.

'Something wrong sweetie?'

'I've never seen you without your hair spiked and glittered. You look so mundane.'

'I don't want to wreck my new shirt if we're going into a vampire nest. And I didn't want to make them jealous of my hair.' He was joking about the hair part, but I could hear something in his voice, I wasn't sure.

'Alright,' Izzy clapped her hands together, 'if we want to know what they did to Dad we must go and see them now. But how?'

'My car's out the front, we'll take that.' Magnus said.

We pulled up out the front of Hotel Dumort, which means, Hotel of the Dead. I walked just a little ahead of Magnus and Izzy, I knocked on the old door. It opened slowly, the face that opened it was pale and was scarily beautiful. 'Hello,' I said to the vampire, 'can we please see Raphael Santiago?'

'Yes, you may' his voice sent a shiver down my spine, I should be used to hearing a vampires eerie voice after spending twelve years of my life fighting them. 'Please walk this way.' We followed the vampire into the hotel, until we stood at the bottom of the stairs. 'Stay here, I'll be right back with Master Santiago.' I looked around the dark hotel, I could see pale faces looking at the three of us and one face was walking towards us.

'Magnus? Magnus Bane is that you?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Umm.. Magnus?**

The vampire was now standing in front of us, she was beautiful; blond hair and bright green eyes. You could tell she was powerful, you could feel it. She put a hand on Magnus' shoulder and made him turn around to face her. 'Magnus, it is you. I wasn't sure if it was you, you don't look like yourself. What happened to your hair? It's usually spiked and full of glitter. And your clothes! They're so boring. What are you doing here?'

'Camille, long time no see. I'm here to speak to Raphael.'

'Too long, I believe a couple centuries? Am I right?'

'Yes, I believe you are correct.'

'Very good. Who are these people you are with?'

'This is Alec and Isabelle.'

'They're Shadowhunters! Magnus, why are you around them?' She sounded angry.

'Because Alec is my boyfriend and Isabelle is his sister.' It sounded weird Magnus calling me his boyfriend, a good weird, of course.

'Boyfriend? I see you're hitting for the other team now.' _The other team? Was Magnus straight? _

'You mean am I gay now? Yes.' _This is awkward. _I looked at the stairs and saw Raphael watching Magnus and Camille with mild interest.

'I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion but I was summoned here and I would like to know why.'

'Raphael, something has happened to my father. After your visit this evening, my father returned looking pale and tired, why?'

'He drank some of my blood.'

'What!' Izzy and I yelled.

'He wanted to be stronger, more powerful. He wanted to have the effects of being a vampire but didn't want to be a vampire.' Izzy and I shared a look that said **Why would Dad want that?**

'Who organized the ambush on my parents?' Izzy demanded.

'Ambush?' Raphael sounded shocked, 'There was an ambush?'

'Yes. How do you not know about this?' Izzy continued to speak, I couldn't I was still shocked that Dad wanted the powers of a vampire.

'My brother's and sister's do not tell me everything. But whoever organized this they will be punished.' I could hear the anger in his voice. Magnus was looking un-comfortable, Camille was looking at him then to me, then back to Magnus. She was trying to work out if Magnus was really gay, I suppose. This whole situation was strange. _How did Magnus and Camille know each other? _My thoughts were broken by Izzy's mobile.

'Mum?' I heard her whisper, 'What is it?' Her mouth went into an O and she hung up the phone. 'We need to leave now! Raphael, I think you need to come with us.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Stalker.**

We pulled up outside the Institute, I could see someone on the doorstep. _Mum?_ I stepped out of the car and looked around at the others, Raphael and Izzy were already walking towards the doors and Magnus looked sad. 'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I wanted to open the door for you.' I laughed.

'Aww, you can open it for me next time.'

'Promise?' Magnus was trying not to laugh, I put my arm around his waist.

'I promise.' He kissed me on the forehead and we walked to the door; arms still wrapped around each other. Izzy and Raphael we talking to the person on the steps. It wasn't Mum, it was the same person who broke into Magnus' apartment. Marius.

'Izzy could you take Raphael to your father, please?' Magnus asked. Izzy and Raphael left. 'Alec do you want to go inside too?'

'No, I'm fine here.' I still had my arm around Magnus and I could see Marius staring at it, but I wasn't going to move it away.

'What are you doing here, again?' I could hear the anger leaking from Magnus' voice.

'I wanted to apologize babe-'

'He is not your babe!' I surprised myself, I never yelled. 'Now tell us the real reason why you are here! And don't say you're here to apologize because we all know that is a load of crap.' Magnus was looking at me, he was surprised.

'Alec, why don't you just get out of here!' Marius yelled, 'This has nothing to do with you!'

'You're stalking my boyfriend! This has everything to do with me.'

'Boys, boys, please. You know I love a good catfight but just stop. Marius just tell us why you're really here,' Marius was about to say something but as if Magnus knew what he was going to say he added, 'and Alec isn't going anywhere.'

'Fine! I'm here because I love you Magnus. And nothing, including Alec, is going to stop me from loving you. I will get you back.' I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't yell at him.

'Marius, you won't get me back, I don't love you. Like I said earlier, I love Alec. So please leave.

'I'll leave for now. But Magnus, if you ever get lonely, or you break up with your precious little Alec,' he said my name as if it were poison in his mouth, 'I'm here for you, ok bub?'

'Leave!' Marius looked hurt but left without saying another word.

'Magnus, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anythi-' He kissed me.

'Don't apologize sweetie. Hopefully that was the last time we see him, thank-you.' I hugged him then we walked inside.

We stepped inside the elevator but before I could press the up button, I heard a shout. It was Max running towards us. 'Alec, Magnus! Wait!'

'Max? What's up?'

'Dad's gone!'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: My Daddy's a Vampire?**

'Where's Mum Max?'

'I think she's still in her room. Izzy just told me that Dad was gone and not to go into their room. And she's looking for you.'

'Where is she?'

'I dunno, she's probab-'

'ALEC!'

'-ly here.' Izzy came running up to us, she pushes us into the elevator and pressed the up button before the door closed. Max was left standing on the ground floor. Ding. She grabbed Magnus and I by the arm and dragged us to our parent's room.

'Izzy what's wrong?'

'Dad tried to bite Mum, not a cute little love bite, but a chomp at her neck!'

'Where's Mum now? Where's Dad?'

'Mum's in her room, she doesn't want to speak to anyone, she locked the door and Raphael's looking for Dad, after he attacked Mum he ran.'

'We didn't see him run past us?' Magnus said.

'That's because he jumped out the window.' Magnus and I shared a look.

'Out the window?' I questioned.

'That's what I said. Raphael jumped too, he said he'll be right back.'

'And you believe him?'

'Yes-' Raphael walked into the room.

'Where's Dad!' Izzy and I yelled.

'He's dead.' I went into shock, Izzy started crying and Magnus just stood there.

'W-w-what happened?' Izzy sobbed.

'I killed him, because he was going to attack a couple walking down the street.'

'Where is he now?' Magnus said so Izzy and I didn't have to speak.

'He is out the front on the lawn.'

'What do we do now?'

'If you want your father to live then we must bury him so he can become a fledgeling.'

'What's a fledgeling?' I asked, trying my best to keep my voice the same.

'A fledgling is a new vampire that had recently dug them self out of their grave.'

'What happens after they be-become a fledgeling?'

'Aren't you a Shadowhunter? I thought you were meant to know all of this.'

'Yes, but I didn't learn about how vampires became to be vampires, I only learnt how to ki-' I stopped myself from finishing my sentence. 'Never mind.'

'Kill them?'

'Yes.' I couldn't look at him when I said it.

'After they dig themselves out of their grave they go into a kind of frenzy for blood. Where they will kill anything or anyone close to them to drink their blood.' I felt my cheeks pale; Izzy stopped crying and just stared at Raphael.

'And what if we don't want him to become that?' Izzy managed to say.

'He will stay dead.'

'Alec! I want Dad to be alive again, but I don't want him to become t-that!' She started crying again, I wrapped my arms around her.

'I know Iz, I know. I don't want him to become a fledgeling, so that only means one thing. Dad has to stay dead.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Bye Dad.**

Raphael helped me wrap Dad up in an old sheet and put him in the back seat Magnus' car, Izzy was crying in Magnus' arms. He was watching me, seeing if I was ok, I guess. I couldn't look at him, I knew if I did I would break down and cry. I had to keep focused on getting Dad to Raphael's.

'So, remind me again why we're taking Dad to your place?'

'We are taking your father there because we have the tools to dispose his body, so there will be no chance of him becoming a fledgeling.' I didn't like how he said it, or the way he looked.

'Oh, ok.' I couldn't say anything after that.

I knew we were getting closer to Hotel Dumort, because even from a block away I could feel it's grim presence. 'I don't think you should be here when we dispose of him.' Raphael said.

'I think that might be a good idea. I don't want Alec or Izzy to see what's about to happen.' Magnus told him. 'I'll drive them back to the Institute.'

'Good, good. I'll send someone to tell you it's done.'

'None of this is good!' Izzy shouted at Raphael, who looked a little shocked at her out burst.

'I'm sorry Isab-'

'No you're not! You don't feel anything! You can't feel sorry!'

'Just because I cannot feel things anymore, it doesn't mean I don't remember what it felt like to feel sorry for someone Isabelle. And I know how it feels to lose someone you care about.' Izzy went silent and looked down at the ground. This was what she did when she felt bad about something. 'Now if you could please leave so I could get to work, it would be appreciated.'

I walked to my room with Magnus walking beside me. Izzy ran into her room and locked the door. 'Alec!' Max's happy little voice made me want to cry.

'Hey Max.'

'Did you find Dad?'

'Yes.'

'Where is he?'

'He's with Raphael.'

'Raf-Rafel?' He couldn't pronounce his name; it almost made me smile. 'Whose he?'

'He's a vampire.'

'What! You left Dad with a vampire!' Max shouted, looking angry.

'Max, Dads-Dads-' I couldn't finish my sentence and I couldn't look at Max's little angry face, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that his father wasn't coming home because he died. I had to get out of here; I needed to go somewhere no one would find me. I bolted for the elevator, hit down. As soon as the door's opened on the ground floor, I ran out the front doors of the Institute.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: How Would You Feel?**

There was only one place I could think of going. And that was my secret hideout. I found it when I was five, it was an old tree house at the football oval; well what used to be a football oval, before they bulldozed it. They left the trees thought, I don't know why. I found the tree house, climbed to my favorite seat and cried. It felt like hours had past before I heard branches getting pulled back, I looked up to see Jace standing there. Usually I would of wiped my tears away; trying to hide that I was crying, but this time I just left them drying on my cheek. 'Alec, Magnus told me what happened. How are you?'

'How do you think I am!' He looked hurt, I didn't mean to yell, it was a habit I did when I was really upset about something. Jace climbed up to where I was sitting and put an arm around me, 'It's going to be ok.' I could hear how upset he was, since Dad was his adoptive since he was ten.

'How did you find me?' I finally asked once I knew my voice would be stable.

'I use to follow you here whenever you had gotten upset about something.' He laughed a little, 'I remember a time you ran here because Izzy ate the last fruit roll-up.' We laughed, I felt bad for laughing when my farther had died, but sometimes you need to laugh to get over the pain.

'How do you remember that?'

'I remember because I was the one who told Izzy to eat it, so I could see where you ran off when you got upset.'

'You bastard!' I punched his arm, 'I wanted that fruit roll-up.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Jace joked, 'well, you might was to stay here because Max ate the late one.' I pictured Max's face before I left and started crying again, even more than before.

'H-how am I g-going-' my words mashed together.

'What was that?' Jace asked.

'How am I going t-to tell M-max about Dad?'

'You're going to have to tell him the truth. If you want I'll tell him with you, Izzy and Magnus will help too.'

'Tha-thank-you.' I knew if I spoke anymore I would cry, so I stayed quiet. Jace wouldn't cry, because of how he was brought up, before he lived with my family

'Jace?' I asked.

'Yeah?'

'How did you feel when you found out your father died?' He stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. 'You don't have to answer.'

'I will,' he finally said, 'I felt like my only family was taken away from me. Which it was. I didn't know how to deal with it, because he always told me, never get upset about losing someone, just be grateful you knew them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: What!**

The walk back to the institute was quite; we didn't want to talk. The sun had set I could just see the Institute. I wondered if Magnus was still there. 'Jace, did Magnus say he was going to leave after I left?'  
>'He said he was going to stay and try to get Izzy out of her room. Clary's,' He said her name a little sweetly, it would have been cute, but when she's all Jace talks about lately, it's lost all the cuteness, 'talking to Max, trying to explain why you left Robert with Raphael and why you ran.'<p>

'Oh, ok.' We walked into the Institute; I could feel something wrong in the room; something bad. I looked around and couldn't see anything. _I'm tired and it's been a long day, I'm just imagining it. _'I've got to tell Max, will you help me tell him?'

'I already said I would' we were in the elevator. Ding. I stepped out and looked around but I couldn't see Max. I heard a familiar meow; it was Church.

'Church, where's Max?' The cat stretched and started walking; we followed.

'Jace!' _Great, Clary's here. _I liked her but she can be annoying. She ran up, 'I tried to explain to Max why they left Robert with Raphael but he kicked me out of the library.'

'Aww, that's ok babe.' _Babe? Uh, another pet name._ Jace put his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. _Please leave Clary, I can't tell Max with you here. Leave! _I hoped she heard my thoughts.

'What are yous doing?' She asked.

'We're going to tell Max about Robert.' Jace answered.

'I'll go with yo-'

'No!' I yelled before I even knew what I was saying. 'I mean, I think it'll be easier to tell him, with just Jace and me. You know, family.'

'Oh,' she looked a little hurt. 'Ok, well I'll go see if Izzy's out of her room then. Bye.'

'Bye babe.' I didn't say anything I was glad to see her go. 'What's your problem?' Jace sounded angry at me.

'What?'

'With Clary! You basically told her piss off!'

'I didn't want her to be there where when we told Max.'

'Why not? She's basically fami-' He was cut off by Church's meow. I forget about him.

'Sorry Church.' I scratched the cat behind the ear, he purred and continued walking. Jace mumbled something.

'Max, Dad's not going to be coming home anymore.' I finally said after sitting next to my brother for an hour.

'Why not?'

'Because he has pa-' Magnus ran through the library's door.

'Alec, Jace! We need you to come downstairs. You won't believe whose here!' I jumped out my seat at Magnus' voice; he was alarmed. _Was Marius here again or? _We rushed downstairs. I could see Izzy standing there, she wasn't moving, it looked like she was staring into space. I followed my eyes to where she was looking at and I was as shocked as she was. There standing at the Institute doors was Dad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one: Raphael Lied.**

'Dad? Dad!' Max yelled cheerfully, I didn't know he had followed us, 'Alec, I thought you said he wasn't coming home!' All I could do was stare at Dad. _What is he doing here? I thought he was dead! _He looked different somehow, not like Dad at all, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were dirty. Max started to run to him, but I stopped him. 'Let go of me Alec!' He yelled at me, but I didn't let him go. Dad had become a fledgling. Raphael stood behind him.

'Raphael, I thought we discussed this. Dad was not meant to be one of-of you!'

'This is Rafel? And what do you mean 'one of you'?' Max asked.

'He has my blood in him, I could not destroy him, he had to become this.' Raphael spoke calmly.

'Why!' Izzy screamed.

'Because it was meant to happen. Once someone drinks my blood, their future has been made, they must become a vampire.'

'What's going on?' Max asked me.

'You told us you would-would get rid of him.' I stuttered.

'I may have told a little lie.'

'A little lie!' Izzy exploded. I've never seen her this angry. 'I don't think this is a little lie! This is a massive lie! You told us you were going to dispose of Dad's body! But now he's a fledgling!' Izzy broke down and started crying. I looked over at Dad, he couldn't stand still. I leaned toward Magnus and whispered, 'Does Dad look like he's going to do something or is that just me?' Magnus looked at Dad and his hands started to spark. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm putting up a force field so if your father does do something that could hurt us, he won't be able to. Now be quite sweetie, I need to concentrate.' I kept my mouth closed and stared at Dad. He was starting to pace now, like a tiger trapped in a cage. He looked up a few times but kept his head down. 'It's now up.' Magnus whispered.

'Jace, what's going on?' It was Clary; Dad looked up and ran towards her. He knocked her to the ground and he unsheathed his fangs.

'No!' Jace yelled as Dad sank his fangs into her, I could feel my face pale. Raphael pulled him off of Clary, Dad's face was covered in her blood; it made me want to be sick.

Jace had taken Clary to his room; Magnus went with them, to see if he could help her. Max had taken off to his room; Izzy and I had been talking, well more like yelling at Raphael. He had sat there and listened to us for the past hour. Dad was sitting next to Raphael, looking like nothing had happened; the blood still smeared across his face. 'How could you do this to him!' Izzy screamed. 'You know he didn't want this! But you did it anyway!' Tears had silently been running down her cheeks as she yelled at him.

'I told you why I did this, he drank my blood, his future had been made, he had to become this.' Raphael said calmly.

'Robert?' It was Mum, I didn't hear her come in, 'is that you? Is that blood on your face?' I stood up and walked over to her.

'Mum you should probably go, I'll explain to you later what happened, ok?'

'No Alec, explain to me now.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two: Ugh, Again?**

I just finished telling Mum what had happened when I heard a scream. It came from upstairs; Izzy jumped us and ran to the elevator, Mum and I followed. 'You two stay here!' I called back to Raphael and Dad. I was about to go into the elevator when I felt someone grab my arm; it was Dad.

'Son, I'm sorry about everything.' I didn't have time for this; I needed to know what was happening upstairs.

'Dad it's fine, I need to go, I'll be back in a minute.' Dad let go of my arm and I walked into the elevator. As the doors closed I saw Dad's face, it looked like he was sad.

'Who screamed?' Izzy asked Jace and Magnus. They were standing outside Jace's room.

'Clary, she won't let us near her, she asked us if we could give her a minute so she can change into one of my shirts, because of the blood. So we left the room and now she won't let us back in.' Izzy walked up to the door and knocked. _This is why I left Dad downstairs? Ugh._

'Clary? It's Izzy will you let me in?'

'No! Leave me alone! All of you!'

'Why won't you let us in?'

'Because I don't want to see any of yous! Now leave!' Izzy turned to us and shrugged.

'Maybe we should just leave her and come back later, when she's calmed down.' Jace looked like he was going to argue but then thought better of it. _This must be hard for him. _

'We must get back to Raphael and Dad.' I said and started heading towards the elevator.

'Alec, wait up.' It was Magnus; I slowed my pace so he could catch up. 'How are you? You haven't talked much tonight.'

'I'm fine.'

'Alec, I can tell you're not fine.' I didn't say anything. 'Alec?'

'Hold the elevator.' I looked up to see Jace walking towards us.

Ding. The doors opened, we stepped out and headed to the kitchen where we left Dad and Raphael. Jace pushed open the door; what waited on the other side was chaos. Dad was holding someone by the neck and had them pressed up against the wall. I couldn't see the face, because Dad's head was in the way. 'Raphael! What's going on?' I asked a little scared of the answer.

'There was someone spying through the window and your father brought him inside.

'Who is it?'

'Robert could you please put him down?' Dad did and stepped aside, I gasped. It was Marius, again! _Man, I wish he would stop stalking Magnus! I'm getting sick of seeing him. _He looked scared to death; I wouldn't blame him, he was just held by the neck and pressed against a wall by a crazed fledgling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three: Eww.**

'What are you doing here!' Magnus roared, his face was full of anger; his cat eyes full of hatred and his hands were sparking the familiar blue flames. Marius looked so scared, he didn't answer. 'Answer me now!' Magnus roared again. By this point Marius was shaking and he sank to the floor. _Is he crying? _

'I-I only came here to see what was going on. I heard someone scream.'

'So you spied through the kitchen window?'

'Y-yes.' Magnus started pacing back and forth, clearly trying to get calm again.

'Why were you near here anyway?' I asked, Marius looked away from Magnus and to me; his eyes were wet from the tears.

'I was walking home.' He snapped. _He may be scared but he still hates my guts, yay. _Izzy walked into the kitchen, 'I can't get Clary to come out of your room Ja-' She looked up and saw Marius, 'Whose he?'

'This is Marius, he's Magnus' stalker.'

'I'm not a stalker!' He yelled from his spot on the floor.

'Alec, that was so mean, why would you something like that about this handsome man?' _Handsome? _He was mildly attractive but not handsome, blond short hair with light grey eyes and average height. Not my type.

'He is stalking Magnus, Izzy.'

'Stop saying that!' He shouted, he stood up and walked over to Izzy.

'I'm sorry about him.' Izzy gestured to me, 'I hope he's not offending you.'

'He is a little bit.'

'Oh I'm so sorry.' She shot me the greasiest look ever, 'have you had a look around the Institute?'

'No, I haven't.'

'I'll give you a tour.' She grabbed his hand and they left the room.

'No!' Magnus said and started to chase them but I stopped him.

'Magnus, just leave it.' He didn't look happy about it but he left it.

'We should leave.' Raphael said.

'What do you mean by we?' I questioned a little annoyed that he thought that Dad was going with him.

'I mean your father and I.'

'Why does Dad have to go with you?'

'I thought this was obvious, but I guess not. Your father is a fledgling and cannot be around mundane's or Shadowhunters, he might attack, like he did to your friend Clary.'

'Ok, but please look after him.'

'I'll be fine son.' Dad said and put a hand on my shoulder, I nodded and they left. I could hear Izzy's laugh as she walked into the kitchen; her hand was still holding Marius'. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. _She did not just do that! _I couldn't believe she just did that.

'Izzy what the hell!' Magnus yelled.

'What?'

'What do you mean what? You just kissed him!'

'Well, yeah. I am dating him now.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four: This is Just Wrong.**

'This is so wrong Izzy.'

'Why is it wrong?'

'Because he's stalking Magnus.'

'Stop saying that! He's not, you're just trying to make him sound like a crazy person.'

'I'm not, he had a key made for Magnus' apartment.'

'He wouldn't do that.'

'You've known him for a few hours and you think you know him! He's a stalker Iz!'

'He is not! And it doesn't matter how long I've known him, I believe him.' Magnus, who was just sitting at the end of the table quietly, stood up and took a deep breath.

'Izzy he's gay!' I was a little startled at his outburst, but it was the only way we were able to get Izzy to break it off with him.

'He isn't!' She ran off, to her room most likely.

'Why is he doing this to her?' I asked him.

'I don't know.' He rubbed his temples; I walked over and put my arms around him.

'We'll work this all out in the morning, come on, it's late. Do you need to go home?' He looked at me, curiosity lingering in his eyes. 'No, no I don't.'

'Would you like to stay?' I hugged him a little tighter and he returned it.

'Yes please.'

Waking up next to Magnus was amazing; I felt brilliant. 'Good-morning cutie.' I blushed and gave him a morning kiss.

'Morning.' I thought nothing could keep the smile off of my face but then I heard someone knock on the door. I looked at Magnus and frowned. This had been the second time we had been interrupted and I didn't like it, 'come in.' I called. The door opened slowly, it was Izzy, 'Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' She said a little shyly, this was the first time in years that I've heard her sound shy.

'No you're not.' I grumped.

'Alec, be nice.' Magnus whispered to me.

'Ill leave in a minute, ok? I just wanted to tell you, I don't care what you think about me dating Marius, I'm going to date him and there's nothing you can say or do to stop that. I'm going to leave now.' _That's what she had to tell us? She wrecked my morning with that? _Izzy left without saying another word. I put my head on the pillow and covered my face with my hands.

'Ugh! I wish she would just listen to us.' My voice was slightly muffled.

'I wish she would too babe.' He rested his head on my chest and lay down. 'I hope we can convince her to break it off with that creep.'

'Same.' I moved my hands away from my face and kissed his now ruffled hair, I thought it looked adorable. I could feel him smile against my bare chest. I wasn't going to let Izzy ruin it, 'did you know, you looked so cute in the morning?'

'I look terrible in the morning sweetie, but thanks for the compliment.'

'You do not! You look perfect!' He lifted his head off of my chest and looked at me with his cat-like eyes and said, 'how did I manage to find an amazing guy like you? You tell me I look perfect when really I look hideous,' I was about to tell him he never looks hideous when he put his index finger over my lips and made shhing sound, 'you make me smile every time we speak, just hearing your voice makes me smile. You cheer me up when I'm feeling like crap. You're always there for me and I feel like I can be myself around you. I know we've only been dating for a few days now but I really do love you Alec.' I could feel my cheeks burning and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his face and kissed him. 'I love you so much Magnus. You are perfect.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five: Please Say I'm Imagining This.**

It was around 10.30 a.m. before Magnus and I left my room. I was so happy; we left the room hand in hand, massive smiles spreading across our faces until we walked past Max. 'What's up Max?' I asked cheerfully.

'Izzy and her friend are in the lounge room and they kicked me out.'

'Aww that's no good buddy.' Magnus said, he leaned down and whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't hear it. 'Alright? Now go to your room.' Magnus stood up still smiling.

'Ok, thanks Magnus!' Max called as he was running towards his room.

'What did you say to him?'

'I told him that there were new manga books in his room and a few new video games, cheered him right up.'

'You didn't have to do that.'

'Of course I did, he was upset and I wanted to cheer him up.'

'You are the best boyfriend ever.'

'Nah-uh you are cutie, you're-'

'Well isn't this sweet.' That voice, I hated that voice.

'What are you doing here!' I yelled, then felt stupid for knowing the answer.

'Izzy invited me, since now we're a couple now.'

'How could you do something like this Marius? Using an innocent girl just to get closer to me?' _Izzy innocent, Magnus you got that part wrong. _

'Izzy isn't innocent; you know how she took me on a tour last night? Well she only showed me one room; her room by the way, but she gave me a tour of something else, if you know what I mean.' _Eww!_ I held back the vomit that was rising in the back of my throat.

'You're gay? How could you be doing this to my sister?'

'Let's just say when we kiss I imagine someone else is kissing me.' He was staring at Magnus as he said it. I couldn't take it anymore; I raised my fist and punched him across the face. I could feel his cheekbone break.

'Alec!' It was Izzy, she looked furious, 'how could you do this! What's wrong with you!'

'He said yous did, uh, stuff.. And he's just using you Izzy, he doesn't like you because he can't. He's gay and obsessed with Magnus.' Marius was on the ground, moaning in pain, Izzy sat on the ground next to him and glared up at me.

'Alec just stop it! I'm sick of you meddling in my relationships! My last boyfriend you said he was just using me! And the one before him you said he was just trying to get with me! Just stop saying things that aren't true!'

'Isabelle he really is stalking me and-'

'Oh, so now you've got Magnus saying don't go out with him, Alec just stop it.' She helped Marius stand up and walked off with him walking beside her. I saw Marius turn around and smile at us; he looked me of a villain. _Wait, he IS a villain. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six: Thought We Could Get Away For Awhile. **

'Ugh! Marius is ruining everything!' Magnus growled while pacing around my room. I started to notice this was what Magnus did when he was angry.

'I know, I can't believe he's doing this to my sister. But what I really can't believe is that Izzy believes Marius over us. I hate him! I really hate him!'

'I hate him too babe.' I stood up and walked over to Magnus.

'Come on, let's take a walk and get away from this place. We need to get out of here.'

'But what about your sister?'

'She won't talk to us after what I did to that creep. She'll be fine.'

We had only walked a few blocks before we seen someone walking towards us. 'Is that?' Magnus squinted into the distance, 'is that your father?'

'I think so.' _Why is he alone? _'I thought Raphael was meant to be looking after him.'

'I ran away, I don't like being looked after like a two year old.' Dad said as he walked up.

'Dad, you should of stayed with him. He's only trying to help you-'

'I don't need help.' He snarled.

'You do, we don't want a repeat of-of, um, what you did to Clary.'

'I'm better now.'

'Dad you attacked her last night, I don't think you can get better at controlling yourself that quick.'

'Well I did.' I could see a women walking towards us. _If Dad attacks her, he's going back to Raphael._

'Ok, I believe you.' Magnus looked at me as I had gone insane.

'What are you do-' I cut Magnus off by pinching his arm and slightly shaking my head. The women walked past and Dad went still, his nose started twitching like he was smelling the air. He turned at looked at the women as she past by, I could see his fangs unsheathing they pierced his lip. He lunged for the women, but I stood in the way while Magnus was whispering something and I heard Dad yell in pain. The women turned and just gasped.

'I stood on his foot and tripped.' I lied.

'Oh, ok.' She sounded unsure and continued walking. _Was it just me or did she speed up her pace?_ _Oh well._

'Dad, you have to go back to Raphael. If we weren't here you would of possibly killed her.'

'Fine.' He didn't look or sound happy about it but he knew it was the best thing to do. I pulled out my mobile and pressed ring on Raphael's number. He answered on the first ring.

'Hello Alec.' He said.

'I believe you have lost my father, he is here with me now.' I felt like a parent ringing a teacher if their child had escaped from school.

'Ah yes, where is your location now?' I couldn't think of the street name.

'We're near the Institute.'

'I see.' I jumped, I thought the voice came from the phone but Raphael stood a meter behind us.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Just a Stroll.**

'Why did you run away Robert?' There was annoyance in Raphael's voice.

'Because I don't want to be treated like a child, I want to be with my family and I want to be away from you! You're the one who turned me into this-this, thing!'

'Yes, but you are the one who wanted to have vampire like powers.'

'Yes that may be true, but I didn't want to become one of you! Why did you attack me?' _The attack, I forgot all about that. _I felt bad, I've been too busy worrying about my problems, I totally forgot about Dad's.

'I didn't attack you?' Raphael was offended.

'If it wasn't you, then who did?'

'I do not know, but I am going to find out. Whoever did this will be punished.'

'Excuse me Raphael,' Magnus said, 'but didn't you say last night that, "it was meant to happen. Once someone drinks my blood, their future has been made, they must become a vampire."' _How did he remember that? But he had a point. _

'Yes I did say that but I did not do it.'

'How do we know you're not lying?' I asked.

'Because you should trust me, just because I'm a Downworlder it doesn't mean I lie.' _All Downworlder's lie. _

'Once you show proof that you didn't do it, then we cant trust you.' He just glared at me, _I hate when people do that. _

'Fine!' He grabbed Dad by the arm and left. I turned to Magnus and said, 'I don't really want to go for our walk anymore. I just want to go home.'

'I do too, my sweet.'

The walk back to the Institute was quiet. I walked up the steps to the front doors, but Magnus stayed on the path, 'What's wrong?' I asked quietly.

'It just seems every time we walk into this place something always goes wrong.' _It was true. _'Do you want to go to mine instead?'

'Yes.' I ran down the steps and dragged Magnus to his car. 'Let's go.'

'Geez Magnus, take your time to open the door.' I teased.

'Well sor-ry.' He laughed. He opened the door and was greeted by his cat, Chairman Meow. 'Hey kitty. Alec come this way.' He lead me to the black leather couch, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I gasped, I heard him chuckle, 'you're so cute. I love you.' I hugged him tightly.

'I love you too Magnus.' I could hear the familiar ring tone of my mobile. _I really need to change my ring tone, Can't touch this. _I looked at the caller ID, _Jace. _Magnus took my phone and answered it.

'Hello, this is Magnus, Alec cannot answer the phone right now as he is-' I could hear Jace's voice cutting off Magnus.

'It's Clary! Get here now! Both of you!' The phone call finished. I sighed, _Yay. Another problem! Fun. _Magnus must of read my mind because he said, 'we better go. Looks like we're not aloud to have a day without any problems.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Clary.**

Jace bolted to the car, something was definitely wrong. He opened the car door before the car even stopped, and he dragged me out of it and into the Institute, while calling over his shoulder, 'Hurry up!' Magnus caught up as we reached the elevator. Jace was pressing the button repeatedly.

'Jace I know you're in a hurry but pressing the button over and over won't make the elevator go any faster.' Magnus said. Jace shot him a look that would of froze me but Magnus didn't appear effected. The elevator arrived and I tried to break the tension as we waited for the doors to close.

'Why did you want us to come over here?'

'Because Clary is still in my room! And we can't open the door and she isn't answering anymore. Izzy and I heard a noise and ran to the door and called out to her, texted her and rang her, but no answer. I think she put a rune on the door so no one could open the door except for her. So I was thinking-' We didn't get to find out what he was thinking because we had reached the second floor, the doors had opened and Jace ran for his room. Magnus and I tried to catch up; Jace was always faster than me.

As we rounded the corner to Jace's bedroom we saw him kneeling on the floor trying to look under the door. _Ok I know I'm with Magnus now, but I still had to admit he had a sweet ass. _Magnus looked over at me, he must of known what I was thinking because he gave a little laugh. 'Magnus!' Jace shouted, 'could you please try to open the door?' He begged.

Magnus had tried for an hour to open the door but he couldn't. 'She must have put a rune on it, because it's not even budging.' Magnus said sounding exhausted.

'You've been working as best as you can, have a break.' I told him.

'No! You have got to keep trying!' Jace pleaded.

'I can't work anymore Jace, if I do I'm going to faint of exhaustion. I'm sorry Jace.'

'I'll be right back.' Jace said and ran towards the window.

'What are you doing!' I yelled after him.

'I'm going to climb around to my window and look through. Hopefully I'll be able to see her.' Before I could stop him he opened the window and stood on the small railing and started walking. I turned around to see Magnus sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. This must have worn him out.

He returned a few minutes later, he looked pale. 'I can see her! She's on the ground! And-and there's blood!' Jace broke down and cried. _As much as I hate Clary I can't stand seeing Jace like this. We need to help!_ Magnus looked up from where he was sitting. 'There's one more spell I can think of, it _might _work.' He slowly stood up and walked over to the door. I went over to Jace while Magnus was whispering the spell. Next thing I heard was an explosion, I stood up and looked at the door. It was open but Magnus was on the ground. 'Jace go see if Clary's alright!' I rushed over to Magnus, tears filling my eyes, _Magnus, please be ok. Please? _Jace came back out of his room, tears pouring down his face, 'Cl-clar-r-r-y isn't bre-eat-thing.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Is She Ok?**

I stared in shock at Clary's pale white face, her usual bright red hair was now dull and there was that familiar feeling of death. _Why is it when someone or something has past you can feel the presence of death? _Jace was staring at her, tears pouring down his face. I wanted to comfort him, but I could tell him wanted distance. Magnus moved, I looked down at his face and he was blinking. 'W-what's going-' He asked, he saw Clary and cut his sentence short.

We were silent for a long time before Jace looked over at Magnus and started shouting. 'Bring her back! You've got power's put them to use and save her!'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not!'

'Because we warlocks do not have the power to bring back the dead.' There was something in Magnus' voice that made him sound like he was lying, I wasn't sure. Jace stood up with Clary in his arms and walked to his room.

'Magnus, is that true?' He looked down at the ground.

'It isn't, I had to lie because when you bring back someone from the grave, they are not who they use to be.' I saw Izzy hurrying towards us.

'What's going on? I heard shouting?'

'It was Jace. Clary has-has past.' I answered. She went silent and her mouth went into a little O.

'Is he ok? Magnus can't you bring her back?'

'He's a wreck. And Magnus could-'

'That's great! Do it!'

'_But _it would change her. She wouldn't be the Clary yous knew.'

'Oh, but it's worth a try. Please Magnus, please do it, for Jace's sake?' Jace's door swung open.

'You lied! You said you couldn't do it! Now you have to do it! So work your magic now!' He yelled from the door, which wasn't really necessary since we were about a meter away from him. Magnus silently nodded but said, 'I can't do it now I will need my strength. I'll be fully recovered tomorrow around noon. I will back then to do the spell. But for now, I need to leave. Alec, would you like to come with me?' _YES!_

'No, I mean yes, I would love to be go with you, but I think it would be better if I stayed with my family tonight. I'll call you later?'

'Sure babe.'

'_So sorry _to break this up, but what are we going to do with Clary's body until tomorrow?' Jace asked a little rudely.

'We'll put her in the freezer, I guess?' Izzy said. Jace didn't like the sound of that, but it was better than letting her rot. As we carried her downstairs, we were quite, when we placed her into the freezer, Jace didn't want to leave her.

'Come on Jace, let's go watch a movie.' Izzy said, but he shook his head, sat down and wouldn't move. I looked at Izzy and we did the same.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Damn Jace.**

We sat there for hours, but then we heard the little footsteps of Max. 'What are yous doing?' He asked, his voice full of curiosity. I raised my head and looked at him.

'Max, can you please go find Mum?' He could tell something bad had happened because he didn't say anything and left.

Max returned with Mum. 'What is going on here?' She asked.

'Max could you leave.' I told him. He left. _Poor Max, he always has to leave. When this is all over I'll make it up to him._ 'Mum, Clary has past, but Magnus is going to try to bring her back.'

'Oh, um, Alec can I talk to for a minute?' I nodded and followed Mum into the hallway. 'Alec, we can't let Magnus do that. People change, they become violent, or they become depressed and want to die. Their life is going to be miserable Alec, we can't do that.'

'Magnus explained all that Mum, but Jace still wants to go through with bringing her back. And you know Jace, if Magnus won't do it he'll go find another warlock.' Mum knew it was true.

'Fine. Magnus will go through with it but if Clary becomes violent towards any of yous, I'll have no choice but to kill her.' With that she left and I was left standing in the hallway alone. I couldn't bring myself back into the kitchen, not with Izzy and Jace in there. I had to leave the Institute.

I left the Institute and walked to the pub around the corner. I hated to drink but after what's happened over the last few days I needed one. I needed the distraction. I was there for less than five minutes before this man dressed in a suit came over and sat next to me. _He doesn't look right wearing a suit._ 'Hey.' The man had said.

'Hi.' I replied.

'What's a young man doing here at this time of day?' I looked up at the clock. 6.30 p.m.

'I needed a drink.' I kept my answers short.

'And why is that?' _Doesn't this guy realize I don't want to talk? Obviously not._ An idea came to mind, I'll tell him the truth and then he'll think I'm a lunatic and leave me alone. I took a deep breath before I answered.

'My father had been drinking vampire blood then he had been attack which turns him into a vampire and then he attacked my brother's girlfriend and she locked herself into his room and she must of hit her head or something and tomorrow my warlock boyfriend is going to bring her back to life which means she isn't going to be the girl my brother loved. Ok? That's why I need a drink.' The man's face looked grim, he looked over to the bartender.

'Can I get two beers over here.' The bartender nodded and slid two across the counter. 'I'm sorry to hear about that. Your father must be feeling terrible. I know how he feels, sort of. But my experience didn't involve vampire's, mine involved werewolves. I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?' I nodded, to shocked to speak. 'My name is Luke Garroway.' He held out his hand to me, I took it and said, 'Alec Lightwood.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one: I can't go back there.**

'You look like your mother.' _He knows my mum? How?_

'How do you know my mother?' I asked.

'It's a long story.' Luke's voice was empty of emotion.

'Oh, ok.' _I hate awkward silences. _I drank the last bit of alcohol that was remaining in my class. 'Well, it's been nice meeting you Luke but I should get going.'

'Nice to meet you too and ok, see you around.' He gave a slight wave goodbye as I left the pub.

I still couldn't bring myself to go back to the Institute, I found myself stumbling around until I came to a house. I walked up the footpath and knocked on the door. The door swung open straight after I knocked. 'Alec?' He sounded confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm sorry to bother you, but I think you should know this. It's Clary-'

'Clary! What's happened!' He was panicked.

'I think you would need to sit down for this.' He nodded and led me to the kitchen where we found his mother sitting at the table.

'Hello Mrs. Lewis.' I said to the women.

'Hello Alec?' I smiled.

'Mum could you give us a minute please?'

'Sure, I'll just be in the other room if you need me.' She left.

'What's going on Alec!' Simon said in the same panicked voice.

'Clary has past.' His already pale face had managed to go even paler. 'But Magnus is going to try to bring her back.' I quickly continued.

'How did she go?' He whispered.

'I should tell you what has happened over the last few days.' I explained what had happened. When I had finished he looked away and stood up. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'I'm going over to the Institute, are you coming?'

'Um, no, I'll meet you there.' _I need to see Magnus, it's only been a few hours and I need to see him!_

'I'm so sorry if I woke you.'

'Don't be sorry babe; I wanted to see you anyway. Coffee?' Magnus was standing in his kitchen wearing a purple robe.

'No thanks.'

'You sure? I can smell alcohol on you.'

'On second thought, yes please.' He smiled at me and handed the cup of steaming hot coffee.

'Alec, you tired, you should be in bed asleep.'

'I can't go back to the Institute.'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to see Jace's face, or Izzy, or even Max's. It just makes me feel guilty for not being able to bring them happiness. After everything that's happened I can't believe things just keep getting worse and worse for them. I want everything to go back to normal. Like how it used to be! Where Dad wasn't a vampire! And Clary wasn't dead!-'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two: Oh no.  
><strong>

'Alec?' The voice was faint, like someone was saying my name from a distance. 'Alec?' This time the voice was closer. I felt something touch my forehead. 'Alec!' The voice said a third time; I opened my eyes.

'What?' I asked as I sat up and looked around the room. I was in Magnus' kitchen. 'Why am I on the ground?'

'Alec baby, you don't remember a thing do you?'

'I remember you giving me a coffee and then me talking, but that's it.'

'You fainted.' I looked at Magnus closely; you could tell he was worried by the slight crease in his forehead. His were eyes watching me carefully. I tried to stand up but my legs felt as if they were made of jelly, Magnus had caught me around the waist and walked me over to the couch. 'Sit, I'll be right back.' He left the room. **Meow. **I looked down at my feet; Chairman Meow was sitting there staring at me. His head was tilted slightly to the side and his eyes were an unusually bright green.

'Here kitty.' I said, the tabby stretched and leaped up onto my lap.

Ten minutes had passed before Magnus had returned. He walked over to me and sat on the other end of the couch. _Something's wrong, usually he would sit next me. _'Are you ok?' I asked.

'No. Just then as I walked into my room, someone was in there.'

'Who? Was it Marius!' He shook his head. 'Then who babe?'

'Ragnor Fell.' He looked at me and saw that I had no idea who he was and continued, 'He's a very old, powerful Warlock,' he paused, 'he took my powers away.' I gasped, 'Why would he do that?'

'He knew that I was going to bring Clary back to life and told me it was forbidden. I didn't know it was forbidden.' His voice cracked on the last word. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him. 'It's going to be ok, we'll work out a way to get your powers back but for now you need sleep.' I stood up; no longer felling like I was going to fall and pulled Magnus up too. I walked him to his room, 'Alec could you stay here tonight? I just don't want to be alone.' Magnus whispered.

'Of coarse I'll stay, I'll just be a minute.' I said as I left the room.

**Jace, Magnus can't bring Clary back. Ragnor Fell took his powers away because it is forbidden for a Warlock to bring someone back from the dead. I'm sorry. **My thumb hovered over the send button, I couldn't tell him this; _Jace will do something stupid and dangerous if he can't have Clary back. _'Alec?' I flinched and hit the send button. _Shit._ Damn touch screen phones. 'What are you doing?' Magnus asked as he walked to the kitchen.

'Uh, nothing.' I lied, Magnus glared at me, 'what are you doing?' I asked quickly trying to change the subject.

'I had to get a drink, I can't snap my fingers and have a mug full of hot coffee appear in my hand anymore.' He sighed, 'now I feel so Mundane-' His eyes widened, 'Alec, I no longer have powers, am I a Mundane!'


End file.
